


in a morning's blue

by medoroa



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alec/other man (referenced), Barebacking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medoroa/pseuds/medoroa
Summary: After returning from a mission, James spends a morning worshiping Alec's languid body.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	in a morning's blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Massive Attack: _awake I lie in a morning's blue / room is still my antenna in you_

Clothes scatter on the polished hardwood floor of the hall. The door clicks closed behind James, a barely perceptible noise; but in the calm silence of the flat, James knows it might as well be the sound of a sudden, violent squall. 

He picks up the pieces of clothing one by one as he discards his shoes and tip-toes along the dim hallway. Two dress shoes, black leather; one green tie, silk; one shirt. He holds the shirt up to his nose and breathes, recognizing the faint trace of olive leaves and a hint of sweat. 

A white door stands ajar at the end of the hall, opening into the bedroom, and a soft morning light flows out towards him, inviting him in. 

Alec sleeps naked and alone, face half buried in a pillow and long limbs thrown across the bed. With the curtains pulled from the large window, a pale blue light covers Alec's skin and the crumpled sheets, making the curves of Alec's spine and plump arse glow almost incandescently. James' eyes trace the knife cut running down the inside of Alec's right thigh and the bullet wound tugging at the skin of his left shoulder. If not for those imperfections, the body in front of him might have been a statue carved out of cold, pallid marble. 

James picks up the pair of dark slacks and underwear thrown over the edge of the bed, and places the items of clothing in the chair by the door. The mattress sags under him as he kneels on the bed. Alec doesn't stir. 

Slowly, he crawls on all fours towards Alec's head, kneeling across Alec's body with his arms on either side of Alec's pillow. Alec's breathing is deep and slow. His blond hair is damp and unkempt, strewn across the pillowcase. James breathes in, and finds only the clean smell of soap. 

"Shame," he mutters, and presses a kiss to the smooth skin of Alec's shoulder, feeling a sense of relief at the body heat -- this is a man, after all. And suddenly, an intense pain shoots through his groin and up his spine, forcing a groan from his lips. 

"You were saying, James?" Alec asks as he flips over to look up at James, a quizzical, almost amused look in his wide-awake eyes. One hand squeezes down brutally on James's cock and balls and James holds his breath, forcing his instinct at bay; he knows an even crueler pain will rip through his body if he tries to pull away. _Lean in,_ his training whispers in his ear. 

"Missed your scent," he manages, and sees Alec's lips curl up into a smile. He returns it, although he knows the expression that flashes across his own face is likely more of a grimace. 

"I'm flattered, James." The hand eases up, and James drags in a deep breath as he feels Alec's palm cup the length of his cock. A tingling sensation, almost like pleasure, runs over his skin as the pain subsides. "But don't you ever break into my flat again," Alec says, his free hand running down James' cheek in a soft, placating caress. Then he squeezes again, this time around the base of James' cock. "Unless you've decided you no longer have any use for this." 

In his mind's eye James sees Alec loom over him, chin raised, green eyes gleaming with callous apathy, the blade of a clip-point knife flickering in his hand. 

"I'll do my best to abstain," James says, and his body sags as Alec finally releases his cock with a laugh. 

"How come I don't believe a word you're saying?" Alec asks, but his eyes regard James with fondness, body stretching out languidly under him, open and unabashed. Instead of replying, James shrugs and lets his eyes wander evasively, making Alec laugh again. 

"What has you in such a good mood." James ducks his head to run the tip of his nose along the red marks left on Alec's collarbone. "Or should I ask who?" 

"Mm," Alec moans, his skin vibrating under James' touch. His fingers tangle in James' hair, playing with the strands, and James sucks at the marks on Alec's skin, ghosting the trails of whoever threw Alec's clothing hither and thither before having his way with Alec's body. "Some clerk from the Ministry of Justice." James' kisses are interrupted by a hand pulling at his hair, forcing his head up to meet Alec's eyes. Alec is smiling, suppressing another laugh. "Jealous?" 

"Frightfully," James says without hesitation, and exactly as he expected, Alec's body shakes with laughter at his easy lie. 

"Well, I had to find someone to amuse me, didn't I, with you gone." Alec chuckles deep in his throat before rolling over on his side with a small yawn, pressing his face into the pillow. Supple muscles flex under Alec's skin, and his nape seems to turn ever so faintly pink as James leans in to nuzzle behind his ear. 

"Was he an adequate replacement," James asks, brushing aside Alec's hair to kiss the soft skin where his neck meets his jaw. Alec's eyes open into thin slits and his eyes roll back in his head for a moment, and then Alec speaks in that low, sardonic tone that sends ice down the spine of any MI6 clerk who hears it. 

"Oh, don't worry, James, your prowess in bed in unmatched. Every woman in the Greater London area cried herself to sleep while you were away. Nobody does it better." 

James chuckles, letting his breath tease Alec's skin. Alec's body shivers lightly under him before curling in on itself, legs pulled up and arms hugging his torso. His eyes close with a sigh as the tension leaves his muscles, and he melts into the mattress like a cat settling in for a nap. Alec is gorgeous like this, lazy and content — a stark contrast to the Alec that James knows so well from the field, all tightly wound muscles and sharpened nerves. That Alec wants swift, efficient sex, bodies clashing like knives until pain turns into a sharp, hot stab of pleasure. 

This Alec, however, is in no hurry at all. "My god, someone truly did satisfy you thoroughly, didn't they," James whispers, slipping out of his jacket and shirt and tossing them onto the floor. A swirl of emotions settle in the pit of his stomach. _This is not jealousy,_ he tells himself; it's merely a matter of pride, a small nick in his belief that surely, only James Bond could reduce the notorious double-oh-six to this state of languid contentment. 

Alec's only reply is a sleepy murmur, and James leans in again, sliding his now naked skin against the warm, supple body under him. 

Little wet noises fill the still air of the bedroom. James kisses down Alec's shoulder, his arm, his hip bone, sucking and licking at the clean, dry skin, leaving faint red marks along unmarred skin. Alec's cock, soft and smooth, rests against the inside of his thigh, and James gently nudges Alec's legs apart to take it into his mouth like a rare treat to savor; his mouth waters and he buries his nose in Alec's light, curly hairs, breathing in as he swallows his own saliva, chasing the taste and smell of Alec under the neutral odor of soap. 

The body under him is firm but pliable, legs spreading easily as he turns Alec onto his back. His palms slide up Alec's thighs, the flaccid cock still filling his mouth, and his thumbs draw circles on Alec's skin, lower and lower until he reaches Alec's well-shaped arse resting against the sheets. As he digs his fingers in, he feels the firm flesh push back. His mind fills with delicious thoughts of spreading those cheeks wide and rubbing his cock along Alec's slit, his wet length glistering as his cockhead brushes over Alec's puckered hole again, and again -- until Alec's body quivers in anticipation for James to force him open with one long, hard thrust to the hilt. 

James sucks on the cock, hard enough to make a loud, wet noise. His own cock pushes up against his fly. The cock in his mouth is soft. When he looks up through his lashes across Alec's body, he sees Alec's arms stretched out above his head, one hand lazily tracing patterns on the sheets. 

James wonders how many times the other bloke could have emptied Alec's balls. 

He lets the wet cock slip from his mouth and raises his head, quickly dipping his tongue into Alec's navel before reaching up to grab a pillow. Alec's eyes are only half open, but James knows he isn't imagining the amused, teasing smile playing on his lips: Alec is enjoying this. And immensely, too. 

Alec gasps, then laughs as James grabs his legs and flips him over on his stomach, pillow pushed under his hips. In what strikes James as an instinctive move, Alec spreads his thighs and arches his back, presenting his arse to James — daring him to do with it as he pleases. 

"Don't mind if I do," James mutters, digging his fingers into Alec's cheeks again, spreading them just as he imagined doing, kneading the firm flesh with his thumbs. Alec's opening is slightly swollen, slightly red. Used, just recently. _Little slut,_ he thinks, but bites it back; they both are, aren't they, along with every other miserable human being in their line of work. His cock twitches again as he imagines a thick, venous cock slowly fucking in and out of that hole, a mix of lubricant and pre-come making it glister like a tight little cunt. 

He leans in and brushes his lips against it. Alec still smells clean, the faint swelling the only hint of whatever debauchery might have occurred before James arrived. He wants to see it open up under him, see it greedily take his fingers, see it twitch and squeeze as Alec shifts his hips up, fucking himself as he asks for more. 

He presses his tongue flat against the hole, wetting it before flicking the tip of his tongue against its puckered rim, noting with a smile that Alec's body shivers at the touch. _About time,_ he thinks as he spreads the cheeks wider and presses his thumbs to either side of the hole, pulling it open; he then licks in a circle, teasing the nerve endings all around the edge. Alec's hips twitch against the pillow, and James feels Alec's body heat up under his palms, a thin layer of sweat coating the skin. 

"James," Alec calls, his spine curving further as his arse shifts up just slightly more, pushing up towards James' mouth. 

"Yes, Alec," James answers, brushing hot breath against Alec's wet hole and watching it squeeze tight. He can't help the grin that spreads across his face, knowing how good it feels when Alec does exactly that around a cock. 

"Is that the only place you intend to touch," Alec says, and James laughs at how stubbornly Alec circumvents _Please touch me more._

"Of course not," he says, and lets his palms slide up Alec's sides and under his chest, finding Alec's nipples, already hard against the sheets. He rolls them under his fingertips, shifting up the bed to press the front of his slacks against Alec's arse as he does so; even through layers of clothing Alec's skin is hot, and he indulges his own hard cock by rubbing it between Alec's cheeks, letting Alec know exactly how ready it is — all Alec has to do is ask. 

Alec stays silent, of course. James chuckles and pinches the nipples between his fingers, pulling hard enough to put anyone else off. But Alec sucks in his breath and pushes back against James' cock, and James leans in to nuzzle the hair at Alec's nape, breathing in deeply and finally finding that perfect smell of Alec's sweat. 

"I want you," James says, words spilling from his lips naturally. 

"You want to fuck me," Alec corrects. His voice is deep and steady, but James doesn't miss the slight tremor and shaky breath. 

James raises his body and unbuttons his slacks, pushing them down along with his underwear, letting his cock jump up and brush against Alec's arse. "This is how badly I want you, Alec," he whispers, hands cupping Alec's arse again, guiding his curved cock between the cheeks. "Do you feel that?" 

"Yes," Alec says, body shaking as he nods into the pillow. James takes his own cock in one hand, pulling at it a few times before holding it steady, and presses the head against Alec's tight opening. Pre-come gathers at the tip and he smears it, taking his time to rub it all over the hole — he then shifts away and ducks his head, licking and sucking his own taste off Alec's skin, pushing the tip of his tongue inside and imagining tasting himself there, Alec pumped full of his come. 

Under him, he can smell Alec's cock leak. 

"Do you feel that," he asks again as he kisses up Alec's body, letting his cock rub against Alec's thighs and perineum before he curls his arms around Alec's waist, pulling Alec's body up on all fours to press flush against him, James' cock sliding between Alec's legs to nudge against his balls. James grazes Alec's ear with his lips. "You didn't even touch me, and I'm so hard for you... my cock so desperate to bury itself in your tight, delicious hole." 

James lets one hand wander up Alec's chest to his nipple again, rolling it under his palm as he nibbles on Alec's earlobe. Alec lets out a deep sigh. "You make me come harder than anyone else, Alec." Tongue swirling in Alec's ear, fingers twisting his nipple. "I want to see your lovely arse sullied with my come, want to suck your big hard cock as you ride my fingers—" 

"Oh for god's sake, _fuck me!_ " Alec yells, shooting a stabbing pain through James' stomach with his sharp elbow. James gasps, feeling his breathing stop for a moment, but then laughs loudly and grabs Alec's ass, pulling it up and against his cock. 

"But of course, my dear," he says, a pleased hum coloring his voice, and then he shoves forward, burying his cockhead in Alec's too-tight hole. They both gasp for air, Alec's fingers clutching the sheets and James's head dropping between Alec's sweat-coated shoulder blades. Immobile as James rides that first flush of pleasure, too hard and too sudden. 

"Relax, please, Alec," James mumbles as he kisses Alec's back, and slowly Alec opens up under him, letting him rock his hips forward bit by bit, Alec's hot hole swallowing his length. Every time they do this, James marvels — how deep his cock can go, how perfectly Alec's body yields to him. "Oh, that's gorgeous," he sighs, raising his body to watch the last inch of his cock disappear through the tight rim, his heavy balls resting snugly against Alec's arse and his dark hairs brushing over Alec's untanned skin. "Perfect," he says, meaning it. 

He licks two fingers and runs them over the stretched rim. Alec reacts instantly, his hole squeezing down around the base of James' cock, his body twitching in unconcealed pleasure. "Remind me to fuck you with a toy and lick around it," James says, head dizzy enough that he barely knows what he's blurting out; Alec's hand reaches back and slaps his hip. 

"Ah-ah," James chides and grabs Alec's wrist, leading the hand down to where their bodies connect, forcing Alec's fingers to touch his own hole, stretched around James' cock. He can hear Alec's breath catch in his throat but Alec doesn't pull away, his fingers trembling against James's cock as it slides out. Feeling exactly what has buried itself inside him; how long, how thick. 

The head of his cock catch on the rim and James slowly pushes back in. Alec's breathing is coming in quick pulls now, hole twitching against his own fingers as he strains to keep himself open, allowing James to invade him fully. When James finally settles deep inside, trapping Alec's hand between their bodies, Alec sags and falls back onto the mattress, cock caught between his own body and the pillow. 

James stretches his body over Alec, grinding against Alec's arse and leaving open-mouthed kisses along Alec's shoulders. Alec's body is warm, trembling lightly, and smells so temptingly of sex. "Relax," he whispers as he starts to move his hips; "let me make you feel good." 

Alec's hand falls to the sheets as James thrusts, long steady strokes from tip to base, rocking Alec's body and forcing rough moans out of him each time he slides in to the hilt. James angles up, his cockhead rubbing over the spot inside that makes Alec shudder and tighten around him, and with each thrust Alec's hole clenches tighter, hotter. His cock is burning and James bites his lip to keep his calm, to keep himself from simply grabbing Alec's arse and ravaging him, shooting his load impossibly deep inside his friend's body before fucking the wet, sloppy hole all over again. 

He doesn't want to touch Alec's cock, not yet. Instead, he sneaks his hands under Alec's chest to squeeze the hard nobs, pulling at them exactly as hard as he knows Alec likes it; and with a loud gasp Alec's arse pushes up against him, squeezing so hard around James' cock that James loses his already precarious control. He fucks Alec in hard, ragged thrusts as he continues to pull on Alec's nipples and hears Alec's voice break, moans turning to gasping sobs. 

"Let me see you come," James says and grabs Alec's legs, twisting him around and forcing him onto his side, cock still buried in Alec's body, Alec letting out incoherent noises as the rock-hard flesh twists and turns in him, rubbing over his too sensitive insides. James pushes Alec's right leg up, exposing everything from arse to balls to hard, leaking cock, and watches as his own engorged length stars to piston into Alec's wet, swollen hole. It's the most indecent sight he's ever enjoyed. 

"James... James," Alec mutters, and James feels his brain nearly short-circuit as he has no idea where the bloody hell to look: Alec's hole squeezing down deliciously around him; Alec's long, beautiful cock; or Alec's beautifully flushed, slack-jawed face? 

"James... harder," Alec begs, and James groans, gritting his teeth to focus his mind. His hips shove faster, harder, his skin slapping against Alec's ass and thigh. Alec's eyes roll back in his head and James quickly looks down, sees Alec's fist tighten around his own cock and pull. 

He wants Alec to come with a cock buried deep in him, wants Alec to feel himself be shot full of come, wants Alec to feel it being fucked out of him as he comes down. 

So he slams his hips into Alec, grinds, and slams again; watches Alec's lips quiver as he throws his head back, hand pulling furiously now; and he leans in, pushing impossibly deep into Alec, and bites into Alec's chin. "You're fucking my cock," he groans as he feels Alec clamp down around him, the way he knows Alec does moments before pleasure overtakes his body. "You're coming on my cock, Alec." 

And Alec comes, splashing against James' stomach, uncontrollable mutters of _yes yes yes_ falling from his lips, but even those words dissolve into nonsense as James fucks him again, Alec clutching at his softening cock and his entire body thrashing against James, riding his orgasm. 

James tries to hold back, to wait until Alec's body goes completely limp, but Alec's arm curls around his neck and he's pulled into a bruising kiss, Alec's teeth digging into his bottom lip. "Sully me," Alec gasps, and that's enough. His balls tighten and he's shooting it deep inside Alec, obscene wet noises filling the room as he keeps grinding into Alec's body in short jabs, his cock softening but his body running on instinct, wanting every drop to fill Alec. 

But then suddenly, as though someone pulled a plug, his body gives in, and he collapses on top of Alec — and thinks maybe he hears a pleased chuckle, and a whispered "good boy" as Alec kisses his ear. 

The air is yellowish when James opens his eyes again. The first thing he notices is the warm body in his arms, then the cold slickness smeared over his abdomen and crotch, and his legs caught in a tangle of fabric. "How long have I been asleep," he asks, pressing his nose to Alec's shoulder and breathing in steadily. 

"Less than an hour," Alec says and slides out of his arms. James sighs at the loss of contact and drops his head onto the pillow, watching Alec sit up against the headboard, long legs stretched out in front of him. Alec shoots James a glance and lets out a short laugh. "You're a sight." 

James groans and reaches down to push his underwear and slacks down, kicking them off the bed. "What can I say, you make me forget to keep up my appearance," he says, crawling closer to Alec and curling his arms around his waist, attempting to pull Alec down onto the mattress again. 

But Alec's hand pushes him away with one hard shove. "Sadly, I have meetings to attend." He sighs. "And because of you, I have to clean myself off all over again." 

James grabs the sheets and pulls them over his body, Alec's voice becoming more and more faint. "Next time, I'll make sure to lick you clean," he says, biting back a yawn. 

"It never fails to surprise me what an appalling deviant you are," Alec says, but James hears the laughter in his voice, and knows Alec isn't altogether displeased with the prospect. He smiles. A soft hand runs over his hair. "Sleep. I'll tell M you'll be in for your debriefing tomorrow." 

Lips brush against the corner of his mouth, but before James can twist his head and ask for a proper kiss, they're gone. "Tonight," Alec's voice promises, and James drifts off to a deep sleep. 


End file.
